remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon: The Movie
Digimon: The Movie is a 2000 American-Japanese film adaptation of the first three different Japanese Digimon movies. The first two parts are from Digimon Adventure and the 3rd part from Digimon Adventure 02. Those stories are based in the universe introduced in the first two seasons of the TV series. Originally distributed in the U.S. by 20th Century Fox, the rights to this film, along with most of the Saban library, fell into Disney's hands in 2002. In October 2019, Disney plans to re-release the film in Disney Digital 3-D, with a Special Edition 2-disc DVD and Blu-ray release, with the first disc in 2-D and the second disc in 3-D, to follow in February 2020. In addition, Disney released all three movies together in IMAX on October 7, 2019. This was exclusive to the US. It had a high degree of editing, with more than 40 minutes of scenes from the individual Japanese versions cut out in order to save time, to keep the rating PG, along with several plot changes (possibly to help make more sense of the movie in the absence of the deleted scenes). Note: Digimon: The Movie is not to be released theatrically by Pixar Animation Studios. Because, Digimon is the anime film, not a CGI film. Therefore, I need to change something refresh and something useful like some of techniques to make the live action or anime films look like those that were shown in retro animated films in theaters in the 1970s and 1980s. Plot Digimon Adventure The first story focused on Tai and Kari Kamiya four years before their adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with Digimon and what happened to them (as well as the other children). Tai and Kari wake one morning to find a Digi-Egg that came out of their computer the night before and the egg soon hatches, revealing a Botamon. The Digimon then evolves into Koromon and then Agumon (not the same one that became friends with Tai in the series, and yet, somehow, both Koromon and Kari remember each other), who then goes out and unintentionally destroys a good part of the neighborhood with Kari riding on his back. A second Digi-Egg appears in the sky to reveal an evil digimon, Parrotmon. Agumon then Digivolves to Greymon but isn't strong enough to beat Parrotmon and is knocked out. Tai grabs Kari's whistle and wakes up Greymon, who defeats Parrotmon and disappears with him. Our War Game About six months after the Digidestined departed from the Digital World (canon to the first season finale), Izzy Izumi discovers a virus on the Internet infecting a Digi-Egg, then rushes over to Tai's house to inform Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon, Keramon. They put up a good fight until Keramon Digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest of the Digidestined and ends up getting only Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. Takaishi. They find a computer in a barber shop and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon Digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch two nuclear missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for the neighbourhood in Odaiba, Tokyo, where Tai currently lives. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blast them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Omnimon impales Diaboromon through the head, disabling the missiles and killing Diaboromon. But the virus tracks down Willis and infects Kokomon.This was also the longest segment in the movie and runs as most of the movie. All the characters from Digimon Adventure 1 are featured in this segment, although Mimi has a very small part and is on holiday in Hawaii at the time of the incident. Mimi's small part was reportedly due to Philece Sampler's reluctance to do the movie, although it is Sampler that voices her. Tai and Sora are also in a (rocky) relationship, which has been hinted at throughout the TV show. Hurricane Touchdown This part features the characters in the second season (and is canon to the second season since it takes place right after the Digimon Emperor was defeated). It starts out with T.K. and Kari (visiting Mimi in New York) taking a picture, but having trouble, and then Kari senses something. They end up briefly meeting Willis and Terriermon, who are engaged in a battle with Wendigomon, Kokomon's corrupted Champion form (still referred to as Kokomon), who keeps telling Willis to "go back", and then vanishes. Willis and Terriermon travel to Colorado while Kari, on a train with T.K., e-mails Davis Motomiya to inform him of Willis and Kokomon. After taking planes and taxis, Davis, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida end up meeting Willis in a truck while Kari and T.K. literally get derailed by Wendigomon. Willis tries to get Davis, Yolei, and Cody a lift to his house. The ride leaves without Willis and Davis, who encounter Wendigomon which leads to a battle between Davis, Flamedramon, and Gargomon, Terriermon's Champion form. Before anyone is defeated, Wendigomon vanishes again, repeating his cryptic message, "go back". Davis and Willis meet up with Yolei and Cody who told Davis that T.K. and Kari aren't there yet. Willis doubts that they'll come at all if Wendigomon interfered. After the kids question his knowledge about Wendigomon, Willis reveals that he created him but regrets saying so and storms off, while being followed by Davis. Willis reveals the story about Wendigomon, how he became infected, and reveals that he was the one who basically created Diaboromon. Davis tells Willis how they're part of a team, and that he doesn't have to face Wendigomon alone. Terriermon overhears the conversation (blaming it on his "really big ears") and says that he's "not Willis's pet, but his friend", and wants to be beside him every step of the way. Willis refuses his help out of concern for his safety, but Terriermon talks him into letting him battle. At Willis's home, Wendigomon reappears, as expected, but Digivolves to Antylamon. He swiftly evades the attacks of Gargomon, Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon and throws all the Digimon around like rag dolls. Antylamon Digivolves again into Cherubimon. However, they still try to fight, but don't prevail, as Cherubimon grabs them and is about to eat them when Angemon and Angewomon cut off his arms and T.K. and Kari show up. Cherubimon de-Digivolves the Digimon then de-ages the Digidestined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the virus first attacked him. Angewomon and Angemon Digivolve to their Mega forms, Magnadramon and Seraphimon, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon who go into Cherubimon. Inside they see Wendigomon who tells them to destroy the virus. Doing so purifies Cherubimon, who soon dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home, and notice the Digi-Egg that will hatch into Kokomon. The film ends with Kokomon having Digivolved back into Wendigomon, who begins to dance tone-deafly. Game Cards With every admission in the theater, a limited edition "Digi Battle" trading card is given out. There were a total of 12 cards obtainable. Rating In America, this film was rated PG by the MPAA for action violence Cast See also *Digimon *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Digimon anime and manga Category:2000 films Category:Artisan Entertainment films Category:Children's fantasy films